Lily's Family Secret
by FantasyLover74
Summary: Everyone had always wondered why the Evans Sisters Petunia and Lily were so different as night and day. In looks and in personality. There was a hidden family secret that didn't come to light until after their parent's fatal car accident. In three years what will this family secret mean for Lily's unborn daughter? (female Harry in this Story)
1. Prologue

_**Lily's Family Secret**_

**Summary:** Everyone had always wondered why the Evans Sisters Petunia and Lily were so different as night and day. In looks and in personality. There was a hidden family secret that didn't come to light until after their parents fatal car accident. In three years what will this family secret mean for Lily's unborn daughter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter except my audiobooks.

_**An:**_ All this week this story was going through my mind and it would not leave me alone until I put it down on paper. It came to me while reading "_**Dark in You Series"**_ by Suzanne Wright.

_**Prologue:**_

_**Monday June 26th 1976**_

_**Royal Surrey County Hospital**_

_**Guildford, England**_

It was a bad accident the nurses and doctors didn't know how the woman in the car survived. The man that was driving was killed on impacted with garbage truck. They had to cut the pretty necklace off the woman's neck and the nurse had to be imagining things the patient's color improved immensely. Looking in the items brought in with the patient her name was Rose Evans and she lived at #4 privet drive with her husband now deceased Robert Evans and two daughters Petunia age 18 and Lily age 16.

After the necklace was taken off of Rose's neck her familial demonic beacon bond that had been suppressed for the last 16 ½ years started to come back to life. All familial demonic beacon bonds were connected to two people the mother and the Prime of the Lair the demon child belonged to.

_**Empire State Building **_

_**New York City, New York**_

In Roses' case both people happened to be her mother Primrose Wallace. A powerful and charismatic Prime of one of the smaller Lairs in North America who also happen to be bat shit crazy if you messed with her Lair or her family. It took a full two hours for the bond to come to full strength and for it to reach her mother who happened to be at a Prime Conference in New York City. Before she was about to speak Primrose went stock still her beautiful emerald eyes bleed to black and the temperature dropped so muched in the room that when you breathed you could see your breath.

Before anyone could move six of Primrose's demon force popped into the room as one they moved at top speed and grabbed Pazia Boise and popped away with her before her twin brother who was the Prime of her Lair or any of the other Prime could even move.

The two sentinels behind her eyes also bleed to black and were radiating an anger that was gloss to matching their Prime's. For Primrose to do this here at the conference Pazia must have done something really really bad because it was a well known fact that Primerose was bad shit crazy and for the temperature to continually to drop in for past five minutes it may come to a war between to two Primes at this table.

When Piers went to speak Primrose's Demon spoke before he cause and what was said angered the other Primes in the room on her behalf. " _your sister instigated the attack on my daughter Rose and aided in helping hind her these last 16 ½ years", _she hissed out. Primrose was the only one to catch Thorn's reaction to what she just said. Yeah, well when he finds old what was hidden from him well all hell might just break loose.

Piers closed his eyes and hung his head. All the while cursing his sister in his head for being so stupid and foolish to do something like this. His sister was an open book to him expect for one subject Thorn Powers. She was obsessed with him and with anyone he was with. As Piers raised his head to look across at Primrose he along with everyone else noticed that she and her sentinels were gone without a sound or light. "_Damn",_ Piers said under his breath.

_**The Wallace Compound**_

_**North Las Vegas**_

As Primrose Wallace stroked to the conference room near the family quarters. Owen and Jacob were behind her sending out psychic messages to the main family members to get to the conference room _**NOW **_, the first to arrive were Don Wallace and Dominic Proctor Primrose's husband and Physic- Achor the last to arrive were Louis and Iris because they were out of the compound working that day and Jacob had to fetch them home. They could all feel Primrose's anger but when she looked at them they were shocked to see and in Don and Dominic case feel her complete and total anguished too. In a hunting tone she said, " _Rose's beacon is open to me at long last."_ the tears started falling down her face she told the others how their sweet girl has suffered. Primrose than fell apart in her husbands arms. She had to do some of it now because they had to move quickly to put things into motion.

After a while she looked at all of the family in the room wondering how was she going to tell them and Thorn Powers that Rose gave birth to his child a daughter in captivity.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter except my audiobooks.

_**An:**_ All this week this story was going through my mind and it would not leave me alone until I put it down on paper. It came to me while reading "_**Dark in You Series"**_ by Suzanne Wright.

_**From the last chapter:**_

_After a while, she looked at all of the family in the room wondering how was she going to tell them and Thorn Powers that Rose gave birth to his child a daughter in captivity. _

Chapter 1:

_**The Wallace Compound**_

_**North Las Vegas**_

Primrose looked to her grandson Jacob and said as she got herself together, "Jacob, can you go and escort Thorn Powers and his two sentinels to this room for me please what needs to be said he will have to hear too."

Everyone was looking at her wondering why Powers had to be involved in family business. "You will know all when he gets here I don't want to repeat myself after telling it only once.".

In the back part of her mind, she was consoling her baby girl with all the love she had for her in the world telling her they all will be there soon to take her home. The family all took seats around the table they could hear Jacob returning with Powers and two of his people.

Primrose stood as Powers entered the room.

"Primrose", Powers said in greeting the other Prime. "Thorn, thank you for coming quickly to my telepathic message as I was leaving the conference," Primrose said to Powers. "Please set this is difficult for me when it comes to family business but you have as much right to hear what I have to say as the rest of the family," said Primrose as she retook her set.

"I was the only one in the family to know that you Thorn were briefly involved with my little Rose child before she disappeared 16 ½ years ago."

"Yes that is true," said Powers

"What you might have surmised from my actions at the conference with the sociopathic dolphin that is obsessed with you for whatever reason." The room started to shake so Primrose had to calm down before going on. She took a deep breath before continuing, "you had a run end with a British magical family by the name of Evanshire about 50 years ago did you not?" Primrose asked

Powers was surprised by the question, "Yes, I did and I have a feeling I will not like where all this is heading, Primrose," in a calm to calm voice.

"You won't," said Primrose

"That sociopathic bitch team up with the last of that family a squib grandson to get revenge on you but using my Rose child," here Primrose's voice creaked.

"They took her after she was seen leaving one of the hotels in the underground where she had just left you after one of your last rendezvous that squib had so latent incantor ability that only a few years before appeared to him all of a sudden. They placed a necklace on her in her unconscious state that can only be taken off of him after his death that was so strong she was hidden from our psychic webs all these years."

Primrose to stopped talking got up from the table to go look out the only window in the room looking out at the children playground here at the compound she crossed her arms and began speaking again.

"That bastard already has a child at the time with his previous wife who he killed on that dolphin bitches orders. She was controlling him from the beginning I think, but I don't know for sure. All anybody saw was a loving family of but in reality, he was repeatedly raping my little Rose child and there wasn't anything she or we could do it."

Primrose took a deep cleansing breath to tell the next part that she knew would send everyone over the edge especially Powers.

"With this necklace he was infusing her with secretive Evanshire family magic that resulting in the child she was carrying at the time to be thought of as a witch and not a demon child that she is." someone in the room gasped.

"What was that you said Primrose?" as Powers stood from the table.

Primrose turned from the window to look at Thorn Powers and said, "Rose gave birth to your daughter while in captivity Thorn."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter except my audiobooks.

_**An:**_ All this week this story was going through my mind and it would not leave me alone until I put it down on paper. It came to me while reading "_**Dark in You Series"**_ by Suzanne Wright.

"_**Get your Tissues with this one"**_

_**From the last chapter:**_

"_With this necklace, he was infusing her with secretive Evanshire family magic that resulting in the child she was carrying at the time to be thought of as a witch and not a demon child that she is." someone in the room gasped._

"_What was that you said Primrose?" as Powers stood from the table._

_Primrose turned from the window to look at Thorn Powers and said, "Rose gave birth to your daughter while in captivity Thorn."_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Wallace Compound**_

_**North Las Vegas**_

No one could move or speak as Thorn's shock and rage filled the room. Rose was more than his one-time lover she was his true friend. To know that she was being hurt because of something he did in his past pained him and his demon deeply.

While Thorn was getting his control over his emotions he felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind a soft soothing caress that could only come from one demon his little Rose Bud. Rose was one of those people who was an emotional anchor to people she cared about and he was one of those people. As he walked toward the window where Primrose told he was communicating with Rose too as was Primrose.

To the other people in the room it felt like an entity but for a few moments to Thorn and Primrose, it was a bond connecting them like family from here on out.

They saw Lily being born how Rose some of her late Demon powers before it was completely out of her control to hide what Lily really looked like and Rose put a lock in her demon powers so that any of the magic coming from the Evans traitor would not hurt her as it did Rose. everything she would have to teach Lily was locked behind the demonic shield that only could be opened by her father Thorn.

They both knew that Rose was dying and she was just waiting for them to come and retrieve her body and to rescue Lily so that the Headmaster from her school could not use her as he was with the other children in the school they goto.

Within a half of an hour Primrose, Thron, Don, Dominic Proctor, along with a few of their sentinels were on their way to Great Britain. With some help from someone in Thorn's lair, demonic ruins were placed on the plane engine to help if time was of the essence. In this case, it was. Within 3 1/2 hours, they were being shown into Rose's hospital room at Royal Surrey County Hospital.

What the four of them saw when they entered Rose's room broke their hearts. She was half of the woman she uses to be. They didn't want to believe it but even Rose knew she was dying. The reunion was bittersweet between Rose's parent and her one time love with her.

While Primrose held her dying daughter Her dad Dominic and Thorn helped Rose break the first layer to the Demonic mind shield Rose placed on Lily's mind as a baby while she was asleep in her dorm room at Hogwarts to She would know what to do tomorrow after she got off the train.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Somewhere in Scotland near Edinburgh**_

_**Gryffindor 6th year Girls Dorm Room**_

Lily Rose Evans has felt something was off all day and the feeling of pain with lost continued to plague her even after she returned to her dorm room to complete her packing to go home for the summer the next day. She wasn't that deep in sleep when she felt her mother and two other people in her mind she always knew she was different and finding out that she was a witch at a young age by that bastard Snape boy she knew it wasn't only that either she was more.

Lily always knew that part of her mind was being protected by something her mother did. She could always feel her mother in her mind. Innate behavior to her as natural as breathing. Her instinct or she Lily called them her little knowing have never stared her wrong.

For instants Lily knew for certain:

T_hat Snape wasn't going to be in her life as a friend for long and what he wanted from her will never __**EVER HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM.**_

_James Potter will make a fine man one day if he grow up and stop bullying people. _

_Peter was not anyone's friend at all. He would turn on you in a minute if given a chance _

_Remus was a werewolf when first meeting him._

_Robert Evans was not her father and his bitch of a daughter Petunia would stable you in the back if given a chance._

_Dumbledore can only be trusted to look out for his greater good that was a motto of his previous lover's saying in the last war._

Lily finally knew when her mother touched her mine that the pain and loss she felt will soon me hers for her mother was dying. The two minds with her were her Biological father and grandfather. As a final gift to her only child Rose gave Lily memories that will help her in the months to come to navigate what was about to happen to her.

Lily felt her mother's loving embrace one last time as she took her last breath in her own mother's arms only Thorn and Dominic remain in her mind to guard her in her sleep. Thorn then did one better with the memories of Lily growing up placed in his mind by Rose it was not known to the wizarding world that his kind help to build Hogwarts so he was able to bypass the wards on the castle and appear in his daughter's dorm room by her bed. He laid against the headboard and held his beautiful gift from his friend as she silently cried the loss of her loving mother. As a tear ran down Thorn's face for what could have been but he and his demon rejoice in the gift they were given in Lily Rose Powers.

_**Until next time**_


End file.
